Angel Wings
by Chicken Pox Fox
Summary: Kaoru's an angel who meet's Hikaru an incubus. Will he be Hikaru's succubus?


**Story by: Chicken Pox Fox**

**Rating: M**

**(Note: The story until the end of the flashback is mine. After that me and my friend were typing together and just playing around.)**

**Angel Wings**

_It takes years to grow them; but only a second to destroy._

"I did it! My wings! I can finally use them to fly!" a young angel exclaimed, telling a six winged angel. Kaoru's wings really have grown into (almost) maturity, the color was a nice silky white some feathers being a cerulean color. The six wing only nodded, and fixed his glasses; which were threatening to fall off after being hit by the small gust the young two winged angel created. "I can finally fly! After four years of waiting for them to appear, and eleven years for them to be strong enough: I can finally fly!**" **Kaoru exclaimed.

"Do you know how to fly then?" Kyouya, the six winged angel asked; causing the two winged one to stop and look at him with a worried look. The six wing has two pairs of wings, both a dark blue color.

The six wing looked away from the two wing's eyes. And started to study his surroundings. _How time moves ever so quickly_, he thought to himself. The kingdom of Heaven had been filled with so many little infants, wingless infants, just years ago. And now, _the kingdom is filled with juvenile angels_, Kyouya mused. Kaoru sighed, if he was going to learn to fly, Kyouya would be the best angel for the job. The six wing after all was the Royal Flight Master.

**---FlashBack---**

"_Why not?!" the very young angel asked the flight master. Back then Kyouya only had two wings__**(1),**__ and Kaoru's wings had only started to grow. "Your wings have only started to grow… there is no way for you to use them at their current state" Kyouya explained, and continued to write notes on his clipboard. _

_The young angel had come all this way to get into the palace, he had to avoid guards, and had to hide in all sorts of places just to get into the palace. And that wasn't the hardest part; he had to search for the Flight Master__**(2).**__ Which took him a full two hours; when he found the Flight Master he was peacefully drinking tea. Kaoru wouldn't let all his hard work go to waste. He was going to learn how to fly._

_The Flight Master sipped whatever was left of his tea and turned his back on the young angel; preparing to leave. Or maybe it is wrong to call Kaoru an angel right now._

"_I can fly!"_

"_Then show me"_

_Kaoru looked taken back, and had the urge to run away. Where would that get him then? He came her to learn how to fly! And he was going to learn to fly he would get Kyouya to teach him no matter what! He tried flapping his wings which were only as big as dinner plates. He winced at the pain, it hurt a lot. It felt like a thousand daggers piercing his back and pushing in slowly._

_Kyouya with his back still facing Kaoru was jotting down notes. For example: he was taking down the condition of Kaoru's wings- For wings only two years old they were pretty big. And his determination- it was like all the others. They were coming to him before their wings were even halfway through maturity asking him, begging him, to teach them to fly._

_The spacious room was quiet, with the exception of the scratching sound Kyouya's quill was making. Kyouya finally looked up from his clipboard, tucking the quill into his wing; he turned to face Kaoru._

"_It hurts doesn't it?"_

_It was true it hurt! It was starting to hurt even more. It was like long katanas being pushed into his back, slowly at first; then it was like the katanas were being pulled out with so much speed that it couldn't be humanly possible. All the pain he was feeling was caused by him trying to fly; which of course was in vain._

"_You should just wait until they have grown a bit more."_

_Kaoru stopped trying to overcome the pain, and looked up at Kyouya all teary eyed. He nodded in defeat. He wanted to fly, he wanted to descend from the kingdom of Heaven. To what was rumored to be the most beautiful playground; filled with trees so filled with leaves you would be protected from rain, rivers, streams, and waterfalls that contained the purest of all waters, the breeze was so cool you could breath it in and feel content just doing so, and of course what interested the young Hitachiin was it was rumored to have legendary creatures, legendary creatures that was rarely spoken off in the kingdom of Heaven._

_---End of Flashback---_

"Will you teach me to fly then?" Kaoru asked, looking at Kyouya hopefully. Kyouya only nodded before taking off and flying up high. Kaoru looked at him questioningly, surely he wasn't expecting him to fly THAT high… well not yet. Kyouya gestured for him to fly up. _So the first test is for me to reach Kyouya all the way up there?,_ Kaoru asked himself. Wondering how can he fly up there, he didn't even know how to get a few centimeters off the ground!!

**---2 Days of Intensive Training Later---**

Kyouya and Kaoru landed on a small floating platform. "Not bad…" Kyouya commented, starting to jot down notes again. "Well I have something else to do." Said the six wing before flying off with what seemed to be unending stamina. Kaoru was smiling happily. He could finally do what he wants and being so excited he jumps of the platform; folding his wings around his body.

He dives down, through the clouds, down to that forbidden paradise. His parents weren't there so he wouldn't get caught. Why was it so dangerous anyway? All the stories about it were so peaceful how could it be…hell?

After what seemed like hours he finally got at a height where he needed to use his wings to land safely on the ground; unless of course he wanted to be smashed into the soil. Where would that get him? I guess he would be reborn again, but… he wont be Kaoru. He wouldn't even know himself as Kaoru; he'd be some other person. And he would have to wait for his wings to grow again. He surely didn't want that.

Landing safely unto the ground the young angel looked around. And was shocked at the beauty. It was better than he had dreamed. Fuelled by excitement he dashed off into the forest. Well sure, Heaven was paradise, but this was new and different. And Kaoru was getting bored of Heaven, he wanted to see…this Paradise.

_Forbidden? This couldn't possibly be a dangerous place!_

"Come to think of it. I feel kind of warm… all that training is getting to me" Kaoru told himself. He stared at the river he had nearly fallen into. Thinking about the location for a while, Kaoru decided this would be a great place to cool down. Quickly stripping himself of his clothes, he got in. Wetting his hair. Unknown to him though; he was being watched by a pair of eyes.

The cold water was soothing him. His feathers being water-repellent, didn't need to be worried about. He was just about to close his eyes and relax when he felt someone get into the water too. Kaoru quickly turned around to find himself staring at…his reflection? No, it wasn't it wasn't him. The wings were….well looked liked his feathers and all; except for the color it was a silky black color with some dark blue highlights. And he was sure it wasn't him, because his _reflection_ was wearing clothes.

He quickly lowered himself into the water, feeling self-conscious. Though he couldn't help but feel relaxed under the other creatures gaze. Unable to speak, Kaoru decided to get dressed and leaved, but wasn't able to do so as his mirror image grabbed unto his arm. "Who are you?" the black winged one asked. Kaoru was frightened, he had never seen an angel with black wings. The only shades any angel can be born with were light colors. And this one had dark colored wings.

Kaoru tried to take his arm back, which he found impossible. Since his strength was in his wings and not anywhere else. "Who are you?" it repeated. Kaoru looked into those eyes that reminded him of his own. Kaoru looked away, timidly though he told his name, stuttering. "You can call me Hikaru…" the black winged angel told him, not letting go of Kaoru's arm.

Kaoru blushed as he felt Hikaru's eyes look at him _everywhere. _He tried hiding his own body with his wings, but instead he found himself wrapping his wings around Hikaru's head; making the said creature chuckle a bit. As if he was burned by the contact of his wings and his mirror images head, he quickly jerks his wings away, and pulled on his arm in an effort to run and hide himself.

"Y-you're an angel…. What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked when he realized there was no way to get away from the other. Hikaru only smirked at him. "Angel? I'm no angel. And the question is… what are _you_ doing here?" Hikaru asked, letting go of Kaoru.

Kaoru blushed as Hikaru started looking at his body again. He turned away slightly. "I just wanted to see…this place…" Kaoru answered in a voice that sounded a bit squeaky. "I wanted to see why it is dangerous…. It doesn't look dangerous…."

Hikaru looked at him eyes wide "Dangerous!? Heaven is the dangerous place!" he shouted, angrily. The thought of hell being heaven (the term 'heaven' in hell is used to describe their own meaning of 'hell') angered Hikaru. He was born in hell, it is paradise! Living on the exact replica of hell, but not being able to enjoy nature…. That sucks! Heaven has the sky, but hell has everything else!

The white winged angel looked away, he wasn't going to argue. "Sorry…" he apologized. Hikaru sighed, he too didn't want to argue.

"I'm a demon… not an angel…" Hikaru muttered, putting his hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "I'm also an Incubus…" he whispered. Making the angel's eyes wide. "B-but I'm not a woman! A-and I'm not sleeping!!" Kaoru shouted quickly shaking Hikaru's hand off. "And besides! We could lose our wings!!**(3)**" Kaoru informed Hikaru, though he didn't know how they lose their wings.

"No only the one being the uke loses their wings…" Hikaru told Kaoru, running his fingers against Kaoru's smooth cheek. Kaoru blushed, but he was not going to lose the wings he waited so long to use!! "uke..?" Kaoru repeated. Hikaru laughed a little at Kaoru's innocence; which made him look cute. "Uke… the one at the bottom. The one being sexually dominated over…" Hikaru explained. Kaoru's eyes widened, and he reddened even more.

"I haven't had any 'food' lately… so I'm becoming….weak…" said the black winged demon as he pulled Kaoru into a hug.

"So feed me…."

Hikaru whispered seductively into Kaoru's ears. Making the angel blush even more, if it was still possible.

* * *

**1- Kyouya only had two wings back then, because he wasn't exactly an angel with a high rank.**

**2-Flight Master- meaning the person who teaches the art of flight in the shortest amount of time possible two days. The longest learning time is two years.**

**3-Kaoru said he and Hikaru were going to lose their wings... meaning if an angel and a demon made love the uke will lose their wings. Regardless of gender.**

* * *

**End**

**If you want the lemon scene in this story review, because I am only going to make it if I get over 25 reviews. I will get motivated only if I get 25 reviews…so your review COUNTS!!**

**Also if you want the lemon, have any suggestions for it? Hehe. I mean I NEED suggestions…or any requests on how you want Hikaru to 'feed' on Kaoru.**

**Thank you and please review.**


End file.
